


A God for a Rival

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [378]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil hears about Thor's interest in Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God for a Rival

**Author's Note:**

> He really didn’t mean to eavesdrop - Phil tried to actively avoid his spying skill set outside of work - but it wasn’t his fault that the Avengers were a loud bunch.

“-would make a fine lover, i think.” That was Thor.

“He’s nice enough as superheroes go.” Sam agreed. “Didn’t Barton grow up in a circus? Bet he’s flexible too.” 

“He has to be if he can crawl through my vents.” Tony muttered, half-annoyed, half-impressed if Phil was reading him right.

“Then it is decided. I shall ‘ask him out’ as you say.” Thor’s voice was filled with determination and childlike glee that only Thor could pull off.

Phil turned on his heels and walked away. He didn’t need to hear anymore. He didn’t want to hear anymore.

If he had stayed he wouldn’t have made a fool of himself, and we wouldn’t have this story, alas.

—

Phil stewed over Thor’s plans to ask Clint out. He knew it wasn’t healthy and he should just talk to Clint about it, but what if Clint decided he’d rather have Thor than a boring, old man like Phil? What if Clint left him? What if Thor didn’t even ask Clint out yet, and Phil brought it up made Clint go after Thor himself? There was no way a conversation like that would ever end in his favor.

So Phil stewed. And stewed. And stewed.

“Okay, what’s going on with you lately?” Clint asked him one day.

“Nothing,” Phil answered a little too fast. 

“Like hell it’s nothing.” Clint crossed his arms and frowned. “You’re sulking.”

“I’m not sulking. Grown men don’t sulk.” Phil pointed out, frowning at the paperwork in front of him. He didn’t want to have this conversation right now. or ever, if he was honest.

“Then you must not be a grown man.” Clint bit back. “What’s bothering you Phil? You know the rules: problems that make you sulk for more than a week, you have to let me help. You made that rule.”

Phil sighed. He’s never had that rule used against him. He always made sure not to make it to the seventh day. He didn’t even notice the days go by this time.

“It’s really not your problem, Clint. It’s more of a problem with myself.” Phil tried to worm his way out but Clint obviously wasn’t buying it. “I just- I heard Thor was going to ask you out.”

“What?” 

“I can’t compete with a god, obviously. You know what happened the last time I tried to do that.” He laughed bitterly and sighed again. “It’s just why would anyone choose me over him? He’s a god. He’s a prince. He can probably give you a kingdom if you asked. He was born to be king, and he can give you a life you deserve. You’d never have to lift a finger. I wanted to give you that, but I can’t.

“I thought about letting you go, beat the bullet, but the thought of a life without you, it hurt.” Phil choked. “So, before you leave me, can I make a proposal? what if- what if Thor and I just- just shared?”

“Phil, that’s-”

“I know, I know. I know it’s selfish of me to ask. and I know that you’re not some object that can be shared, but I just, I don’t want to lose you. I never want to lose you.” Phil closed his eyes and forced himself not to cry. It was difficult. He pressed his eyes with his hands, leaning on the desk now, to hold his tears back still.

He was sure he was going to cry any moment now, when Clint hit him in the back of the head.

“Ow,” Phil said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Clint, who looked all sorts of angry.

“Idiot.” Clint accused. “How could you think that I would choose Thor over you? How could you think I would choose anyone over you? I’m not some gold-digging asshole that would choose Thor because he’s a fucking prince. Besides, it’s Thor. If you asked him, he’d probably give you a kingdom because you’re his friend.

“I love you. Nobody else, okay? I fell in love with you seven years ago, and that sure as hell ain’t changing soon. I will always choose you. I might not have fallen in love at first sight with you, but it’s you. It’s always been you.” 

Clint kissed the top of his head, his nose, and gave him a peck on the lips, “Okay?”he asked, taking Phil’s face in his hands, wiping the tears that managed to escape Phil.

Phil nodded.

“Where did you hear that stupid rumor anyway?” Clint asked.

“Thor, Sam, and Tony were talking about it a week ago.” 

Clint suddenly laughed. “Phil Coulson, you fucking idiot, that was for a mission. We were choosing who to use as bait for that druglord in Kentucky. Thor asking me out and getting shot down was just an act to make it look like I’m not easy.”

“You’re never easy.” Phil answered almost instinctively.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/145361234161/ive-been-moved-to-reception-the-other-day-that)


End file.
